Tails' Journey
by Pyro Hedgehog
Summary: When Cream runs away from home, it's up to Tails and his friends to save her. But what happens when they get taken prisoner? Will he ever be able to save Cream, or even tell her those 3 special words?
1. A Calm Winter's Trouble

Tails' Journey

Chapter One

ShadTikal4ever owns Vinny, kai-senpai owns Kai, and Jayln the Hedgehog owns Jayln. Everyone else is owned by Sega and Sonic Team.

It was a cold afternoon in the Mystic Ruins, and Tails was inside his workshop, tinkering with his plane, the Tornado 2. He stood up and stretched after having worked for a few hours, and sat down at his desk. He noticed his mug of hot chocolate was empty, so he ran and put more mix into a bowl, poured in some water, and began to heat it up. Tails began to walk back to his plane when he looked outside the nearby window to see brand new snow calmly drifting past his window. Tails turned back to his plane with a smile on his face, but did a double take. He jumped up and ran to the window. Tails looked outside and saw a small group of Christmas carolers walking towards his house. Amongst the group was an incredibly hard to miss mid-to bright green hedgehog, Vinny, the only non-human in the bunch. His usual black cloak was covered in snow, and his pink and green shoes were hardly visible in the snow.

"Why is Vinny with them?" Tails asked. Vinny glanced up, and saw Tails at the window. Vinny started talking to the carolers, and the carolers left. Tails sighed in relief as he backed away from the window. Once carolers came to his house, he could never get away. There was a knock on the front door, and Tails hesitated before answering it. Vinny stepped inside, shivering in the cold.

"Man, its cold out there!" Vinny said. Tails ran and grabbed a new mug and filled it with the just-finished hot chocolate. Vinny took it as he nodded his thanks, and took a sip.

"Why were you with the carolers Vinny?" Tails asked. Vinny took another sip of hot chocolate before he spoke.

"I needed to talk with you, Tails, and they were on their way over here, so I joined them for a bit. It's actually serious this time, Tails." Vinny said.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tails asked.

"Well, you see, Vanilla sent me over here. You know, Cream's mom?" Tails just nodded. "Yeah, well, you see...Cream kind of...well, she ran away from home late last night, and Vanilla told me just this morning to tell you. She thinks you could help her find Cream." Tails almost dropped and shattered his own mug of hot chocolate and gasped in surprise.

"Vinny, we need to go right away! Do you know why she ran away...and why Vanilla picked me, and not Sonic?" Tails asked. Vinny started brushing snow from his cloak onto the floor, which he promptly began to sweep up, taking the nearby broom from it's spot on the wall.

"Well, Vanilla found a guy she really liked and brought him over to her house, only he had too much of the wine with their dinner, so he got drunk and would up slapping Cream out of the blue. Vanilla believes that you are the only one who can help, for whatever reason, but she sent Kai, Jayln, and I are to accompany you. Sonic would be here too, only we couldn't find him...he's probably running through the desert or beach or something." Vinny said. He then remembered Vanilla's words to him, just a few hours ago...

_Flashback_...

"_Tails is the only one who can find and comfort her because she has always secretly nursed a soft spot for him, and would do anything for him. But you must promise me to not tell Tails that, okay?"_

_End of Flashback_...

"I understand. When will Jayln and Kai be here?" Tails asked. Vinny shrugged, and stood up. He then walked towards the window, and stared out of it, his elbow on the windowsill, and his head in his hand.

"Its days like this where I miss the old winters...snowboarding with my friends...having snowball fights, sled races...even just chilling in snow forts...it was really fun..." Vinny sighed. Tails looked out the window as well, and saw Kai and Jayln walking towards Tails' house.

"They're here!" Tails exclaimed. Sure enough, there was a knock at the door. Tails took a quick look at Vinny and ran to get the door, since it was his house and Vinny was too busy being nostalgic.

"Hey Kai! Hey Jayln! Vinny's upstairs...and I heard about what happened." Tails said, walking up the stairs. Kai and Jayln exchanged worried glances, and walked upstairs. They found Vinny how they left him. It took Tails yelling to make Vinny snap back to reality.

"Huh, what?" Vinny muttered. He saw Kai, who was wearing a black jacket, and long pants, and Jayln, who was wearing long, black pants and a red jacket. Vinny shrugged, and put on a camouflage jacket. Kai rolled her eyes.

"How will we find Cream in the middle of winter?" Jayln asked. Tails shrugged, and started fusing scrap pieces of metal together, as well as tinkering with random spare wires and circuits. Vinny watched closely as Tails put in a few batteries, and a clipped on a thin, green screen. A small grid appeared on the screen, red dot began blinking the left-hand corner of the screen.

"With this tracker, we will be able to find Cream!" Tails exclaimed, holding above his head in Legend of Zelda fashion. Vinny sweat dropped.

"Er...how does that one work, again?" Jayln asked, ignoring the glares that were being shot at her.

"You see, this device, a tracker, it looks for a specific type of DNA-in this case, Cream's. I got it because she left a few hairs on the back seat of the Tornado 2 here. It locks onto her genetic signature, and pretty much-"

"What are we waiting for? C'mon, guys!" Kai quickly said, cutting Tails off before his techo-babble got any further. The four of them then walked out the door, and into the winter wonderland. The snow had doubled in height from when Vinny was outside, so it was a quarter of the way up their shins.

"Y'know, it's never this easy. Usually, something bad happens, or there's an interference, or some kind of evil plot, or we meet a new friend!" Vinny exclaimed.

"You make this sound like this is a video game, or someone's twisted fan fiction, or something." Kai replied. Vinny shrugged, and they continued walking, following the small, red dot on the tracker. Before the moon fell, however, they found themselves standing before a long, complicated forest.

"The interference!" Vinny exclaimed. Jayln whacked him on the back of the head. Tails heard a loud crunching sound from behind and he immediately froze, the tracker slipping from his grasp into the wet snow. He slow turned around, his electric blue eyes slowly glancing behind him to see...a squirrel eating a twig. Tails sighed, and picked up the tracker, but forgot the first rule of snow: its water. The now wet tracker instantly sent volt upon volt of electricity into his body. He blacked out, hearing someone distant calling "Tails? TAILS!"

Jayln picked up Tails, and ran over underneath a nearby tree. Vinny and Kai followed. Jayln laid Tails down on the ground, and made sure nothing touched the tracer. Using her gloves as a shield, she placed the tracer on the ground, causing an electric shock to course through everyone's bodies.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Vinny exclaimed. Kai looked at Vinny in surprise, then Jayln in confusion.

"I never knew you knew had such a...low pain-tolerance for this sort of thing." Jayln said nicely. Vinny scratched the back of his head and looked down at the ground somewhat awkwardly.

"Look, was anyone in Girl Scouts, or Boy Scouts, or something? We need to know how to survive here, if we're going to be staying here until Tails wakes up!" Kai exclaimed. Jayln shook her head whilst Vinny nodded. Vinny started digging four small tunnels underneath the tree. A few hours later, he was done.

"And these are our temporary beds." Vinny said, wiping his forebrow with his arm. Jayln carefully laid down Tails in the smallest bed, being a perfect fit, and slithered into the one next to it.

"This feels...awkward." Jayln said. Vinny sighed, whilst Kai looked confused.

"I can make it longer or wider, it'll take a while though." Vinny said. Jayln shook her head.

"No, no, that's okay. I just didn't realize it could be so...comfortable and slightly warm, yet somehow uncomfortable and cold." Jayln said. Vinny thought about this for a moment.

"Wait, where will we put the tracer? Last time it was on the ground, it shocked us. Who says it won't happen again?" Kai asked. Jayln climbed out of her bed...thing and used her gloves to pick up the tracer. She slowly placed it upon a branch of the tree.

"Electricity doesn't pass through wood." Jayln said, and Vinny nodded. Jayln slid back into her bed, and fell asleep within seconds. Kai then chose a bed, and jumped, mostly fell, into it. Vinny sighed.

"I was about to recommend having a night shift for guarding, but I guess I'll just pull an all-nighter..." Vinny muttered to no one in particular. He watched the moon slowly rose into the night sky, and fall again.

The next morning, Jayln was the first to wake up. She saw Vinny attending to a fire. He had dark bags underneath his eyes, and his eyelids would lower, then open again.

"Vinny...you OK?" Jayln asked softly. Vinny turned to her and nodded, adding kindling to the fire. Without warning, a figure dropped down from the tree they were camping under, and landed in front of Vinny.

He was a bright yellow hedgehog, with piercing yellow eyes that could penetrate steel. His quills were spiked, pointed up to the heavens, so they looked like Super Sonic's. He even wore the same style shoes, down to the one white stripe down the side.

"This forest is a trap. Many have come in, and never come out. I advise precaution if you wish to live. For now, consider me an ally...but only for now." the mysterious hedgehog said.

"I understand. But what is your name?" Vinny asked. Jayln looked at the mysterious hedgehog, and instantly thought that he looked like a Sonic-wanna be.

"My name is Flash, controller of electricity. Those with names gathering around a type of element have powers too, even if they don't know it." Flash said. Flash snapped his fingers, and disappeared in a bolt of lightning, leaving a small scorched circle around where he stood.

"That was...weird." said Jayln Vinny looked at her and nodded, desperately trying to stay awake.

"Tell me about it." Vinny nodded, but the force pushed him backwards to the ground, falling asleep on impact.

"Do you think he was telling the truth? Being able to have elements...just by your name?" Kai asked Jayln from inside her tunnel; apparently she'd been awake in time to see Flash, too. However, Jayln just looked over at Vinny, and at the scorch mark that was all that remained of Flash.

'_Who else do we know with a name like that...' _Jayln thought.

That's the end of the first chapter of Tails' Journey. And I think that's all I have to say at the moment besides 'please review', so...Later!

ShadTikal4ever


	2. Flash

Tails' Journey

Chapter Two

I own Flash and Vinny, Jayln the Hedgehog owns Jayln, and kai-senpai owns Kai. Everyone else is owned by Sega and Sonic Team.

"Blaze!" Jayln exclaimed. Kai just looked over at her, a look of disbelief on her face. Vinny's eyes shot open, and he got up like his bones at turned to jelly.

"Jayln, we already knew Blaze can control fire, she's always been able to do that." Kai pointed out. Vinny managed to stop staggering and stand up straight.

"As Flash said, those beings with names that represent an element, like fire, can control that element." Vinny said. Kai looked at Vinny, then Jayln, confused.

"Fire? I'll help put it out!" someone yelled from the trees. Out jumped Gahlik, a chao by his side. The chao looked like a creepy ghost...chao. Jayln looked and saw Gahlik's shadow flickering along with the flames.

"Gahlik, there's no fire...at least not one we want put out. And if an element could be shadow, then that means...Shadow!" Jayln exclaimed.

"Hey!" Tails yelled abruptly, waking up. Vinny turned his head sharply, and his neck cracked. Jayln looked at Tails with a look of confusion on her face. Kai just looked confused all together.

"Look, let's just ignore this whole 'element' business, and focus on our mission: saving Cream." Kai said. Vinny nodded, his neck sore. Kai, Jayln and Tails looked over at the tracker and, sure enough, the red dot was still at the same place, towards the heart of the woods. There was a flash of lightning, and in front of them, stood Flash, the ground by his feet horribly scorched. Tails ran up to Flash, and jumped with joy.

"Sonic! I knew you would help!" Tails exclaimed. Flash just looked down at Tails pointedly before looking up again.

"My name is Flash. I don't know of this Sonic of whom you speak. I have warned you not to venture into this forest. I will not warn you again, but keep you out through any means necessary, even violence." Flash said, his cold yellow eyes flashing.

"We need to get in there to save a friend. Let us through." Vinny said. He tried to charge past Flash, but he was struck by an invisible barrier.

"Hey, I'm stuck!" Vinny exclaimed. Flash lifted his hand into the air slowly, and carried Vinny higher into the air as well. Tails watched in amazement as Vinny went higher and higher.

"If he falls from that height, he will die..." Tails muttered. Flash grinned, and gave Vinny a look of pure malice.

"After all my attempts all those years ago, maybe it'll be this that finally stops you from going into this forest!" Flash exclaimed, as he let go of Vinny. Vinny pulled out the purple Chaos Emerald.

"Before this is over, I will show you the true power of CHAOS CONTROL!" Vinny yelled, disappearing in a flash of green light.

_'Hmph! Can't even come up with your own line?'_ Vinny could just picture Shadow saying something like this in his mind but, whatever, he didn't care, it made him feel cooler.

"We need to fight him if we must. Everyone, we need to team up." Tails said. Tails joined Vinny, and Kai and Jayln joined Shadow.

"CHAOS STRIKE A PIN INTO A DOLL!" someone roared from behind them. Out jumped Gahlik the Echidna, for the second time in a row, stabbing a Flash doll with a pin. Vinny closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Gahlik, that was pointless.' Tails said. Everyone looked at Tails in surprise, who gave them all a weird look.

"Hey, better that than nothing, right?" Kai asked. Tails was only eight, so shouldn't he be...happier?

"I don't think sticking a pin in him will work. I mean, science can clearly prove that-"Tails started. Vinny looked over at him, and he stopped.

"Let's just say...he doesn't quite think it'll do anything." Vinny shortened. Flash stood back up, clutching his eye.

"You...have no idea what you've just done. You have just blinded I, protector of this forest...you shall pay!" Flash said, charging towards them. Gahlik took out the Flash doll and punched the head.

"Ugh!" Flash screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, unconscious. Tails winced at the sight. Vinny shrugged and moved on. Tails and Gahlik followed him. Jayln watched as Kai took pictures of Flash's body.

"Just so Shadow can realize what he missed..." Kai said. Jayln shrugged, and the two of them caught up to the rest of the group.

"My tracer last said that she was in the center of the forest." Tails exclaimed. Vinny grabbed Tails, and without a second thought, warped to the center of the forest in an emerald light.

"I hate it when they don't include us..." Jayln grumbled. Kai gave her a firm nod. There was a flash of emerald light, and Tails and Vinny appeared right behind Jayln and Kai. Vinny grinned at Tails, who grinned back.

Vinny poked Kai in the shoulder, whilst Tails poked Jayln's shoulder.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" the two of them yelled. They kicked and punched rapidly behind them, unaware of what they were doing.

"Jayln! Kai! Stop, it's us!" Vinny roared, blocking a kick to his head. Jayln and Kai stopped, looked at each other, and kept attacking Vinny, but not Tails.

"The advantages of bullying...HELP! HELP!" Vinny yelled. Jayln and Kai jumped behind separate trees, Tails gave Vinny a strange look, and Gahlik just looked down and shook his head.

"Hey, my Chao!" Gahlik exclaimed as a creepy, ghost-like Chao landed on his shoulder. Vinny shuddered at the sight of it.

"Ghost, we need to go now!" Gahlik exclaimed. Ghost nodded in apparent delight, happy at the idea.

"You won't be going anywhere..." Flash said as he stepped out of the shadows. In his eyes were pure malice, and a strong hatred.

"Let me guess: another battle, whilst you try and stop us, while we try and stop you?" Vinny asked. Flash nodded, keeping his eyes trained on them.

"Good to know." Kai said as she stepped behind the tree. Jayln followed her, and readied herself to fight.

"What will it take to stop you guys?" Flash said, somewhat annoyed.

And that would be the end of Chapter Two. I'm sorry this was so short, but I have writer's block. I will accept all suggestions, and try to put as many as possible in my story. Please keep reviewing. Later!

ShadTikal4ever


	3. Chapter 3

Tails' Journey

Chapter Three

I own Vinny and Flash. Shadow T Hedgehog owns Gahlik, kai-senpai owns Kai, and Jayln the Hedgehog owns Jayln. Everyone is owned by Sega, and/or Sonic Team.

"I hope Flash is ready to be killed..." Vinny said. Tails looked at Vinny, and the way the girls were glaring at him.

"Yeah, he'll be buried next to you after Kai and Jayln get a hold of you." Tails said. Vinny groaned. Kai and Jayln jumped forward, and attempted to punch and/or kick Flash. But Flash managed to dodge just in time. He appeared next to Gahlik, and wrapped his fingers around Gahlik's throat.

"GAHLIK!" Kai yelled. Gahlik reached for a voodoo doll. He placed most of his energy into it, in an attempt for it to be destroyed. Something very different happened. A blade shot from the head of the Vinny doll, and reached about a foot in length.

"Woah." Gahlik said. He shot the blade at Flash, and struck him in the side with his remaining energy. Flash let go of Gahlik, who fell to the ground. Gahlik gasped for air. Flash looked at the blade, and looked at whose head it was coming from.

"Well, this should make Vinny's Christmas." Flash said. Vinny fell to the ground in pain, a blade coming from the inside of his head. Flash attempted to use that as a distraction, but it didn't work.

"Jump!" Jayln roared. Flash jumped, and Jayln kicked him in the chin, sending Flash falling back. He hit the ground, side and mouth bleeding.

"Until we meet again!" Flash yelled, and disappeared in a lightning bolt. Gahlik was gasping for air. He managed to have the sword go back inside the doll, and the sword painfully went back into Vinny's head.

"OUCH! DANG IT GAHLIK!" Vinny yelled. Gahlik saw that it was Vinny's doll instead of Sonic's, and grinned. Kai and Jayln grinned too.

"REVENGE!" Kai roared, charging at Vinny. Jayln was right behind her. Tails looked at Kai and Jayln, and started building a wooden box out of the trees.

"This is for later, Vinny." Tails said. Vinny saw it was a coffin. Tails grinned, and Vinny scowled.

"Next time, I'm not helping you." Vinny said. Gahlik stepped between Kai, Jayln, and Vinny. Tails looked up to see Kai, Jayln, and Vinny dolls dangling from his belt of voodoo dolls.

"This isn't a time to fight. We need to work together, right Ghost?" Gahlik said. The chao happily nodded in agreement. Vinny sighed in relief. Still, something about Flash felt...familiar. He felt he had seen Flash before, but that was impossible.

"Look, we're by the center of the forest now. We should find Cream soon, right?" Tails asked. Kai nodded, but Jayln shook her head.

"She's had almost a day to move further away. I doubt she's even in the forest right now." Jayln said. Tails sighed. Gahlik got an idea.

"If I can make people say things through the voodoo dolls, then I can make Cream say something. If that works, then we can follow her voice!" Gahlik exclaimed. He reached towards his belt, and to an empty spot.

"You forgot it, didn't you?" Vinny asked. Gahlik looked down at his belt, and saw the Cream doll missing.

"Nooooo..." Gahlik said. He stepped backwards slowly, and planned out his escape.

_'When the time is right, I'll make a rune for it.'_ Gahlik thought. Jayln and Kai were glaring at Gahlik, whilst Tails was thinking about another way to find Cream. Vinny was drawing cartoons on the ground with a stick.

"I have an idea! I'll do an aerial search!" Tails exclaimed. He flew up to the top of the tree, and flew off from there. Vinny looked up.

"I have a plan: we split up and search individually. That way, one of us is bound to find Cream." Vinny said. Everyone agreed, and ran off in separate directions. Kai to the west, Vinny to the north, Jayln to the east, and Gahlik to the south. Jayln ran forward, determined to help out Tails. There was a loud bang, and Jayln jumped behind a tree for cover. She turned to see a scorch mark in the tree.

_'Flash is trying to pick us off one by one!'_ Jayln thought. She took a quick turn, unaware of what direction she was going, and tried to find someone else to warn them.

Gahlik was running as fast as he could, and then some. He was desperate to help out Cream and Tails, because he could see their feelings for each other.

_'Heh...they're so young. It's a shame they just can't admit their feelings.'_ Gahlik thought. He pressed onwards; unaware of the danger he was in.

Kai was running to the west. She was jumping over tree roots, dodging low branches, not letting anything get in her way. She heard a loud bang, and Tails fell right on top of her. She fell to the ground, and sent dust everywhere.

_'What was Tails thinking? Oh crap, he's been shot!' _Kai thought as she turned Tails over. There was a deep gash in the left side of his chest. Kai checked his pulse, and it was still there. She dropped her pack, and rummaged through it.

_'There's got to be something in here that can help!' _Kai thought as she found the medical kit.

Vinny was running, even though he was running somewhat quickly, he still found time to examine the environment.

_'It's a shame people are destroying this just for houses and factories. Hey, what's that?' _ Vinny thought as he saw something move in the distance. He heard a loud bang, and saw a bolt of electricity fly towards him. Vinny stood, planted. His feet wouldn't let him move. They were paralyzed in fear. Jayln shot out of the trees and tackled him.

"Ouch!" Vinny exclaimed. He saw the bolt fly by, and strike a tree right near him. The tree then blew up, scattering bits of twigs everywhere.

"I guess I owe you one, Jayln." Vinny said. He looked up to see Jayln, crouched over him. She got up rather quickly, and Vinny felt his cheeks grow just slightly warm, thankful for Jayln's quick thinking.

"Great. Flash is trying to kill us all, right?" Vinny asked. Before Jayln could answer, they heard a loud bang, and Tails screaming. Vinny grabbed Jayln by the wrist and ran towards where he heard the shot.

"If that was Tails, I don't know what I'll do...woah!" Gahlik exclaimed as Vinny and Jayln cut right in front of him. Gahlik felt something grab his wrist, and he was dragged forward. He bounced against the ground, somehow managing to hit all of the sharp rocks.

"Vinny, Jayln, stop!" Gahlik said. Vinny stopped, and Gahlik crashed into him, knocking him down. Gahlik got off Vinny, and stood up. Jayln started laughing at this.

"TAILS!" Gahlik yelled. He knelt down next to Kai, and looked at the injured kitsune. Jayln stopped laughing abruptly and knelt down beside Kai.

"Will he be okay?" Jayln asked, worried. Kai shrugged, and took out some tweezers. She reached inside the wound, but didn't touch any bullets. Jayln saw Kai jump in surprise, and realized what it was.

"Looks like Flash learned a new move: imitating a bullet being shot with a bolt of lightning." Vinny said. He looked down at the kitsune, and wondered how he could possibly survive this. Flash appeared next to Vinny, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Will Tails be alright?" Flash asked. Vinny started at him in confusion, then surprise.

"You mean you didn't do this?" Jayln asked. Flash shook his head. Gahlik gave Flash a quizzical look. Flash placed a hand on Vinny's shoulder.

"It was our older brother, Brandon." Flash explained.

Chapter Three draws to a close, as Kai, Jayln, Gahlik, and Vinny learn a surprising secret, and Tails faces another fatal injury. (Oh, and Jayln, sorry, but I got that from a Code Lyoko episode. I think I've been watching that too much recently.) How will they survive the forest? Who is Brandon, Flash's older brother? And why do I keep asking questions that may very well be answered in the next chapter? Later!

ShadTikal4ever


	4. Gun's Involvement

Tails' Journey

Chapter Four

Sigh...BHE owns Kai, Sil owns Jayln, Shadow T Hedgehog aka Gahlik owns Gahlik, I own Flash and Vinny, as well as Shinu and Maetea. Everyone else belongs to Sega and Sonic Team.

_Tails was walking through a space of pure blackness...he could only see himself, and nothing more...Tails kept walking, unsure of what to do. A tanish-orange rabbit appeared in the far distance. Tails recognized it as Cream. Tails ran towards her, his heart leaping with joy. But every step he took, it was as though he took two steps back. Cream kept moving further and further away from him..._

_"Nooo! A...a...ashiteru, tu kai. I love you, my love. Cream..." Tails heard himself say, as everything, including himself, went black._

_Tails' nightmare as he's knocked out from the shot_

"Brother? You mean..." Gahlik started in amazement. Flash nodded, before striking Vinny in the back of the head.

"Of course not, idiot! It's the GUN soldiers, and the only way we're gonna get through this is to work together! More importantly, they captured an orange rabbit!" Flash exclaimed.

"Cream!" Kai exclaimed, as more bullets fired through the clearing. Kai and Vinny immediately dove for the nearest tree. Lightning bolts as well blasted through the trees, shredding them into pieces. Jayln and Gahlik then decided to fight back; put a simple shot to Gahlik's arm prevented that.

"My arm!" Gahlik exclaimed, crying out in pain. Jayln looked in horror, and a net captured Gahlik and Jayln. It closed on them, trapping them. Tails and Flash were caught in a similar net, and then Kai and Vinny were caught as well.

"No!" Kai exclaimed, struggling to break free of the net. A GUN soldier grabbed the end of the net, and started dragging them against the ground. Flash, Tails, Gahlik, and Jayln were going through the same thing.

"Sorry kids, but no one can know the location of the new Gun headquarters." said the GUN soldier, as he shot them all with knock-out darts. Everything went black, and everyone collapsed onto the ground.

Tails slowly woke, his tails hurting him. Tails blinked his eyes once to regain focus, and gasped. He and Flash were in a small, gray room that had no windows or anything. Just a small screen in front of him that worked as a one-way window. Tails had no idea where he was, but it couldn't be good. Flash started waking up, and rubbed his eyes. Flash looked startled, and immediately shot a bolt of lightning at the far wall. It bounced off, and started ricocheting all around the room quickly. Flash quickly snapped his fingers, and the lightning bolt disappeared.

"Looks like we're in this together, Tails." Flash said, a look of deep determination in his eyes. Tails grinned, before nodding.

"Yeah. We're a team now Flash, and we're gonna get through this!" Tails exclaimed. Flash started whispering something, and Tails only caught part of it.

"Shinu...I'm sorry for what I did...you too, Maetea...please, forgive me!" Flash whispered. Tails shrugged, before examining the room for a way out.

Somewhere else...

Kai had just woken up to find Vinny leaning back against the far wall, looking off to the side. They were in a pure gray room, with nothing except wall and a square of the wall that was a lighter shade of gray then the rest of the room.

"Where are we?" Kai asked, still a little groggy. Vinny shrugged, before looking up at the light-gray square. An old man's face appeared. He had pure white hair, no wrinkles, and a beard.

"I am the head of GUN. We've brought you here to conduct experiments. Resistance is futile, there's no way out. Food and water won't be an issue here." The man said, before his face disappeared.

"That was weird..." Kai said, still staring. Vinny merely shrugged, before freezing.

"No...NOOO!" Vinny exclaimed, shaking. He fell to the floor, clutching his head. Kai ran over to help him.

"What's wrong, Vinny?" Kai asked. Vinny was shaking rather badly, and he was real upset about something.

"The experiments... odds are they're going to dissect me and find out how I use Chaos Control and Chaos Control...probably a similar thing with Flash's electricity, and Gahlik with his voodooism...but then they may keep the three of you...Tails, Jayln, and yourself...to witness our demises...and to help them." Vinny said, shaking rather badly. Kai froze, but didn't get afraid.

"We can get through this. I just know we can." Kai said strongly.

Elsewhere... (This is getting old already, isn't it?)

Gahlik and Jayln had just watched the Head of GUN speak, and were unsure as to how to react. Gahlik wanted to simply find a way to get out of the prison-like room, and Jayln wanted to think about what their actions might cause.

"Look, the point is we can't do anything if we're locked up in here! The others need us!" Gahlik exclaimed.

"True, but if we plan ahead, we can anticipate GUN's moves, so we can save them with as little trouble as possible!" Jayln exclaimed defensively.

"Look, who knows what may happen to them? WE have to try and help _before_ anything can happen to them!" Gahlik exclaimed.

"We can't help them if we get caught because we didn't anticipate their moves!" Jayln exclaimed.

In the Fourth Room...finally...

Cream was wide awake. She had been given a small, moldy piece of bread and water. She was cut and scraped all over her body, and she was very tired. She'd been kidnapped not long after she ran away, and now GUN was taking tests on her to see how it was that a rabbit could walk and talk like a human, as well as feel strong emotions. And slowly but steadily, it was killing her. Her clothes were tattered; her usual dress was replaced by a simple dress made of a cheap fabric. It was pure white, but was stained red almost everywhere. Her chocolate eyes that normally showed fun and caring showed pain, misery, and grief. She'd never been through anything like this before, and wished she had never run away. Looking back, she saw that it was a stupid argument, only what encouraged it was a drunken man that Vanilla was dating. He had argued with her over whether Vanilla was rich or not, and Cream was physically abused. Cream had run away, despite her mother calling her.

"What...what have I done?" Cream asked herself, tears rolling down her eyes. She just wished that Tails was here. He was intelligent; he would know what to do in this situation!

"Tails...I think I...I think I love you..." Cream said from the very bottom of her heart, before breaking out in heart-wrenching sobs. She had never meant for this to happen, not at all. And knowing her mom, she had sent someone to have Tails look for her...

"Tails...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Cream gasped between sobs. She allowed the tears to flow, staining her white dress.

Central Control Room, GUN HQ, Prison Island Evacuation Island, 13:47

The leader of GUN stepped into the room, where he was instantly saluted by two guards in uniform standing at the door. The leader took a seat at a swivel chair, and multiple holographic screens appeared, four of them, larger then the rest, had live surveillance of his captives.

"Send the captives from the room Delta-Spec-H-27 to the research wing. The experimentation process will begin shortly." The leader said, as heavily armed solders stomped out of the room to retrieve the prisoners.

Cliffhanged! Sorry for the lack of updates, but...actually, I have no good excuse. You can flame me, or review, I don't really mind. So, anyone want to hazard a guess as to who's in room Delta-Spec-H-27? Delta-Species-Hero-27? Meh, whatever.

Pyro Hedgehog4ever (A new penname to match my love of fire...woo hoo!)


End file.
